Surgical casts on the foot and lower leg are often applied so that the wearer can walk on the affected leg, with appropriate care. Some casts are made with a small stud or foot built in to hold the cast off the ground. This makes walking difficult since one leg is then effectively larger than the other. It is also common practice to wear a thick sock or a cut away shoe over the cast for protection. However, none of these techniques will keep a cast dry, particularly if it becomes necessary to walk through a puddle, or in snow.
The inventor has a U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,268 entitled "Water Impervious Cover For An Arm Or Leg Cast", which discloses an elongated sheath for completely covering a cast. The open end is sealed by pulling a strap tight and the interior may be inflated. This particular protector permits total immersion of the limb in water, as in a therapeutic bath. However, such total protection is not always necessary and for walking in rain or snow, a simple slip on boot would be sufficient.